Crush
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [oneshot] ADVANCESHIPPING songfic Song Crush by Mandy Moore May likes Ash but he likes Misty. Will Ash ever return May's feelings? Fin [Revised July 14 04]


Crush By: Mandy Moore  
  
I used Crush because it was the song that matched this story the best k?  
  
May: My turn! Icy-chan does not own Pokemon or Crush by Mandy Moore  
  
::mutters:: wow, so enthusiastic...  
  
Ya, well I'm just happy for you that you got the unit test today post- phoned until next week!  
  
::Sigh:: not that story again...  
  
May: 2 days ago, her teacher told her that she had an unit test and then her classmates complained. Then, according to her classmates, the principal told the teacher to post-phone the test and volia! Its on next week instead... that's why she can write two make/update two fics today!  
  
::sigh:: you missed the part where he got mad at us and made us have detention...  
  
May: ehehehe  
  
Well, I'm gonna test out if the bolding works on the title...  
  
---------------------------------------------------Crush ------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"AHH!" I shrieked "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
Ash got a piece of paper for the spider to climb on.  
  
"It's gone now, May." Ash said as he let the spider out of the door.  
  
"Thanks, Ash," I said  
  
"May, how are you supposed to become the Champion of Hoenn if you are afraid of spiders?" He replied  
  
"I dunno..." I answered  
  
I wish I could be a great Pokemon Master like you and have lots of fan clubs... and everyone will love you... but not as much as I do...  
  
"Let's get going, we need to go to the next town by sunset." He stated  
  
"Okay."  
  
-----  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
you do everything I wish I did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
-----  
  
"Brock, Max, it's your turn to get water for us this time," Ash told them.  
  
"Aw man, do we have to?" Max complained.  
  
"Well they did get the water for us last time," Brock acknowledged.  
  
"Fine..." Max said as he dragged himself with Brock.  
  
"Ash?" I said  
  
"Yeah?" He answered  
  
"I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Go ahead,"  
  
"I... I think I..."  
  
"We're back!" Brock said handing us our water.  
  
"Sorry, May, it's getting late, we have to get going... Why don't you tell me later? I have something to tell you too..." Ash said.  
  
"Okay then..." I answered.  
  
-----  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
-----  
  
Ash was telling Max about his traveling stories, joking and laughing with Brock.  
  
I looked at him as he laughed. His onyx eyes had an amber glint in them, shaking because of the laughter. Just looking at him makes me smile.  
  
We finally arrived at the next town and reregistered at the pokemon center. Ash slipped a not under my door. It said for me to meet him at the tree in front of the pokemon center after dinner. And after dinner, I obediently met him under the tree.  
  
-----  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
-----  
  
"Hey, you finally came!" Ash greeted  
  
"Ya... I had to wait a long time in the line for dinner"  
  
"It was worth the wait though, the food was pretty good"  
  
I chuckled "Yup, so... you had something to tell me?"  
  
"Er... ya... you know the girl I told you about with green eyes and red hair?"  
  
My heart sank. "Ya?"  
  
"Not even Brock know about this but... I like her... I'm sorry that I'm saying this but the more I hang around you, the more I think of her."  
  
I chuckled to hide my disappointment. "I thought Brock would be a better friend to tell that secret to"  
  
"Well, not to make you feel bad but it would. But, he would laugh at me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Misty and I fought so much that if I told him, he wouldn't believe me"  
  
"Well... okay... but why are you telling me?"  
  
"I um... kinda wanted to ask for advice..."  
  
"Okay... what makes a girl happy is if the boy is truly in love with her..."  
  
"Really? Er... how would I um... like... tell her that I like her?"  
  
"Well, meeting at a romantic place, like watching sunsets or something, giving her flowers, or doing something swee..."  
  
-----  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
-----  
  
"Thanks for the advice May!" he thanked  
  
"No prob..." I replied.  
  
"You should get a good night's rest, we have to head off early in the morning tomorrow"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
-----  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
-----  
  
A month later, we got into a town and registered at the pokemon center, another note slipped though her door. It was from Ash. It said to meet him by the beach in fifteen minutes.  
  
-----  
  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
-----  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I went to the beach to meet him. He was in a bathing suit. A swim? Good thing I had mine under, I was planning to take a swim after he finished talking to me.  
  
"Hey" I greeted  
  
"Hi... this is for you..." he said blushing as he took out the flowers behind him and gave them to her flowers.  
  
This was too good to be true. "Are you practicing on me for Misty?"  
  
"No, I truly love you..."  
  
"You do?" I was shocked  
  
"Ya, I do."  
  
"What happened to Misty?"  
  
"Well, I liked Misty ever since we traveled in the Jhoto League. After, I met you, remember I told you that you reminded me of Misty?"  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Well, I thought that I still liked Misty, that's why I asked you about Misty a month or so ago."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, then, every since that, I felt that I had a special feeling whenever YOU smiled or laughed... I guess YOU were the one I liked and not Misty... I shouldn't have made you take Misty's place in my heart..."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
He hugged me and I hugged him back. My dreams are finally coming true. He suddenly let go. Why did he let go? He stared deep into my eyes and I stared back into his. We leaned together like magnets, slowly going closer and closer... soon, I closed my eyes and we were kissing.  
  
-----  
  
You say everything that no one says  
  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush... -----  
  
--Fin--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Readers: O.o that was weird  
  
Ehehe there was a sweet part in it but I took it out...  
  
May: WHY?  
  
I dunno... and am I doing the bolding right?  
  
May: I dunno... but Review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Revised July 14 04 (Evil block, seeing if this will help clear it)  
  
Thanks for reveiewing! And I'm sorry that I hurt May so I took the part out. 


End file.
